List of minor characters in Dragon Quest VIII
Eltrio Eltrio is the father of the hero. He was a prince of Argonia, and the elder brother of Clavius, who became king of Argonia when Eltrio could not be found to ascend to the throne. Eltrio was in love with Xia, the Dragovian. Because Eltrio was not a Dragovian, both he and Xia were forbidden to remain together. He eventually made the journey to the Dragovian's village but the hardships of the travel up (presumably monsters) over powered and ultimately killed him. Ishmahri The creator of the realm of the Moonshadow, who helps the party to restore the kingdom of Ascantha to its former glory by letting its King relive happy memories. He later brought an old ship out of the wasteland near Trodain into the ocean after the party brings him a new harp. Kalderasha Kalderasha is a fortune teller who lives in Farebury with his daughter Valentina. He refuses to tell fortunes until his crystal ball is found. Later, it is revealed that, due to the misfortune he saw in the crystal ball, he threw it away and told Valentina it was stolen. Marcello :Main article: Marcello Marcello is the half brother of Angelo. He hated his brother most of his life, because of the birth of Angelo, Marcello and his mother were thrown out of the house by his father. After that ordeal Marcello was raised by Abbot Francisco. After meeting up with his brother in the Abbey, he blames Angelo for his misfortune. Years later Marcello became the Captain of the Holy Templars. After the Abbot was killed by Dhoulmagus, Marcello takes both positions of Captain and Abbot. Before facing Don Mole, Marcello becomes useful while looking for the Moon Shadow Harp. He mentions that he had read about it in a book that was donated by the castle of Ascantha. After gaining the ship Marcello can be seen in Neos with High Priest Rolo. Marcello is busy at first, while discussing Marcello's ranking as Abbot, to notice the party. After his talk with Rolo he manages to have a small talk with the Hero. Marcello can be spotted again in Savella Cathedral. Instead of using his new power for good, he, with Rhapthorne's sceptre, destroys the Holy Shrine at Neos. After battling with the party, he is found by Angelo grasping to the side of a precipice above the deep crater from which Rhapthorne has just risen. Resigned to die, Angelo saves Marcello at the last minute. Marta An old herb doctor from the Orkutsk mountains. She and her son, Marek, are descended from one of the Sages and was killed by Sir Leopold outside her cottage. Morrie Morrie of the Monster Arena, who constantly refers to the hero as ragazzo (which means "my boy" in Italian), has a very pronounced accent. He is a very kind if "high spirited" individual, but he always means well. Red Red is an unscrupulous feminist. Yangus used to work for her long ago but he eventually decided to strike out on his own. She is first seen in possession of the wagon and Princess Medea at her house, where she trades it for the Venus Tear. She strikes out on her own in Cap'n Crow's cave, using Yangus' obvious affection for her to beat the party to the treasure. But her charade is stopped when Crow's apparition beats her unconscious. At that point it's time for Yangus to step in and protect her. While Yangus might not appear to have all the qualities of a good man, Yangus is the obvious better half in compared to Red. You can visit Red once you reach the final boss and she will give you a flail, a weapon that only Yangus can equip. Valentina Valentina is the adopted daughter of Kalderasha the fortune teller who lives in Farebury. She tells you about Kalderasha and his crystal ball and asks you to recieve it for him. Xia Hero's mother and lover of Eltrio, the brother of King Clavius of Argonia. Being she was a Dragovain and Eltrio a human, they were forbidden to be together. Eltrio died trying to get to her, and Xia fell into a depression. Xia, courageously decided not to terminate her baby, even though the birth killed her. That baby ends up not only saving the Dragovian race, but destroying Rapthorne in combat, something the Dragovians could never do on their own, despite their great power. Category:Dragon Quest VIII lists * Category:Character lists